


six - tucking your head into their neck during a hug

by librarby



Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gerard Keay Lives, M/M, i think this is my first time writing gerry....mx keay i love y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby
Summary: Gerry was never particularly physically affectionate before Jon. After all, his mum hadn’t been the hugging sort.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	six - tucking your head into their neck during a hug

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of [a series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871) reading the other fics are not needed to understand this fic, but is greatly appreciated :—)

Gerry was never particularly physically affectionate before Jon. After all, his mum hadn’t been the hugging sort (neither was Gertrude). 

To be fair, Jon, in many ways, is in the exact same boat. There are still many instances where their arms will brush together or Gerry would use a bit too much force when grabbing his hand and Jon freezes, primed for the worst.

(Sometimes Gerry wants nothing more than to destroy whatever people or monsters out there made Jon look at him like _that_ , with that look of half terror and half dull acceptance of his fate.)

But, other times, they’d be like this: Gerry leaning back against the couch and Jon sitting with his knees on either side of Gerry’s thighs, hands fiddling absentmindedly with the collar of his leather jacket. 

A documentary plays in the background, though Gerry could not begin to tell you what it was about. He reaches up and runs a hand gently through Jon’s hair, which earns him a little shiver and a small smile. 

“Comfortable?” He asks, switching to running his nails over Jon’s scalp.

Jon just hums in affirmation, dropping his head down so his face is tucked into Gerry’s neck. His arms move up loop around his torso–a hug.

In response, Gerry winds his own arms around Jon’s frame, pulling him closer. 

He feels Jon’s breath against his ear before he hears his voice: “I love you.”

Gerry’s sure he’ll never get tired of hearing that.

“I love you, too.” He says quietly.

It's nice to say, and mean it.

(Jon lasts four minutes in the hug until he hears something in the documentary that piques his interest and has to twist around so he can point excitedly at the screen, talking animatedly. Gerry listens, his arms still wrapped loosely around his waist.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ jonbinary <3


End file.
